


I'll Lead

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform, poorly described dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Benny can dance, and the reader asks for some instruction</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Lead

‘So, anyway, I was kinda hoping I could ask you a massive favour.’ You kept your eyes focused on Benny’s as he watched you warily. You swallowed, trying not to back out of your request – there was no way you couldn’t go through with it. You’d already accepted the invitation and not turning up now wasn’t on your list of things to do. It was bad enough you were doing this – you couldn’t lose face at a family event.

'Okay, darlin’. Shoot.’ He sat straight on his stool at the kitchen counter in the small cabin you were sharing. Benny had saved you from a bunch of particularly nasty former friends of his that you were trying to hunt, and since then, you’d stuck by his side. He was glad of the company, from what Dean told you on his visits – the vampire had spent too long alone in Purgatory and having a friend in you made things easier for him.

'Well, the thing is…’ You took a breath. 'My family are having this event. It’s a wedding. Big thing. My cousin…a-and I’ve been invited but…it’s a posh wedding. So it’s all formal, and they’re gonna expect…’

Benny raised an eyebrow and you felt sweat breaking out on your forehead. 'You askin’ me to be your date?’

'Yes. No. I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to but there’s something else.’ You looked down at the floor, blushing as you ushered the words, knowing he’d hear them no matter how quiet they were. 'I can’t dance.’

Silence stretched over a millennia between you and the vampire. Then the unthinkable happened – Benny started to laugh. It started as a small chuckle, which bubbled up and you watched him, wondering if he was actually laughing at you, or the idiocy of your statement.

'You can’t dance?’

You shook your head, biting your bottom lip briefly. 'But you can. I saw you, the other night? I didn’t mean to snoop but I couldn’t sleep and I saw you in the living room and…’

'I know you did.’ He tapped his ear. 'Vamp hearin’, darlin’. I knew you were there. I didn’t think it’d lead to this though.’ He chuckled again softly, before looking away, considering your proposition. 'I’m not so sure about being your date. But I suppose I can show you a few things.’

'Really?’ There was way more excitement in your voice than there should have been. Your cheeks flushed red as you cleared your throat. 'I mean, thanks. So much.’

'Been a long time since I danced with anyone.’ Benny muttered, standing up. 'I suppose there’s no time like the present. Come on, sweetheart.’ You hesitated a second, and then followed him out of the kitchen, watching as he removed his hat and dropped it on the armchair, before bending and pushing the coffee table to the side of the living room, creating an open space.

'So, er, how we gonna do this?’ You asked, a little nervous at the prospect of being in such close quarters with Benny.

'Well, I’m assuming you mean it’s ballroom dancing.’ He cocked his head to the side. 'You never said your family were the type.’

'I guess it never came up.’ You shrugged. 'I only really go to the big events. I send cards at Christmas and for birthdays. They don’t exactly…approve of my lifestyle.’

'The hunting?’

You laughed. 'Oh, god no. They don’t know about that. All they know is that I travel a lot. Of course, they’d preferred it if I’d stayed at home with them and married some rich dickhead to live a life of misery.’

'This life don’t exactly provide joyful experience, sweetheart. You sure you wouldn’t be safer at home?’

You shrugged. 'I don’t think it’s safe anywhere. And I kinda…don’t wanna talk about it.’ You offered him a smile. 'So yeah, ballroom. Waltzing. That sort of thing.’ Benny took the hint, although he kept his gaze on you for a few seconds, before he turned his back and went to the CD player.

'Good thing I like all that old stuff.’ He picked up a CD, inspecting it closely. 'I still can’t get over these things though. I mean, all this technology – sure woulda made things easier back then. You just press a button and something gets done.’ He pressed the button on the stereo, watching as the tray opened and he placed the compact disc inside. 'Although…I gotta agree with Dean. Vinyl is still the best.’ You smiled softly as you watched him, and he turned, smiling in your direction. 'We’ll start with something simple. Best you get used to following footsteps first.’

'O-okay.’ You stepped forward, and Benny held his hands aloft. 'What do you want me to do?’

His smile widened. 'Well, for one, you’ll need to be standin’ a bit closer than that, sweetheart.’ You blushed, moving within reach of him. He rolled his eyes and pulled you even closer, one of his large hands slipping around your waist as every nerve in your body seemed to flare to life. For his part, Benny seemed unaffected by the close proximity, and you couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed in his lack of reaction. 'I’ll lead.’ He said quietly and you nodded, a little dumbstruck. 'Just follow me.’

You looked down, between the narrow gap of your bodies, seeing his feet start to move in a simple square pattern, back and forth. Concentrating on the movement, you followed his lead, tripping in the first couple of repetitions, but soon you had the pattern down, and your eyes met his when you finally felt confident enough to not watch every single step you were taking. Benny smiled encouragingly, and another rush of heat went through you. You hoped to god you weren’t bright red, but Benny didn’t give anything away.

'You’re getting it. Fast learner.’

'So I’ve been told.’ You muttered, as he stepped backwards away from you. Your skin lamented the lack of his warmth and you tried not to sulk.

'I forgot somethin’. Ballroom etiquette.’ His accent made the word sound wrong, lazy almost, but you listened with interest. You loved that Southern drawl of his. 'When you come to face your partner on the floor, ladies curtsy.’ He motioned to you and it took you a second to realise what he meant. Awkwardly, in your jeans, you curtsied, but it wasn’t exactly lady like. Benny chuckled. 'And the gentlemen bow.’ He dipped his head, wrapping his hand around his waist, his other arm stiffly held at his side as he bent his body towards you. You wondered how he’d learned all this – he’d never told you much about his history beyond the woman he’d loved and lost, and the vampires who’d enslaved him.

You hadn’t realised you’d been holding your breath until he spoke again, and he was closer than he had been. 'Now, shall we try somethin’ a little more complicated?’ You nodded, afraid that if you spoke, it would come out as a squeak. Benny pulled you flush against him, and you panicked.

'I can’t see your feet!’

'You need to feel the music.’ He said, his voice a throaty growl. 'That’s what you’re lackin’ here. You can follow instruction, Y/N…but you need to follow the sound, the way it…moves you.’ You shuddered, and Benny smiled, his nostrils flaring as he started to move you around the room. Your eyes were heavy, lidded and you did as he asked, allowing the music to take over you. You concentrated on “feeling” it, but all you could feel was the hard length of Benny’s body against yours, the way his fingers clung to your waist, the feel of his shoulder underneath your palm – even the flexing of the fingers holding your other hand in the air.

Without warning, Benny flung you away from him, still holding onto your hand. You span in a graceful arc – not something you’d ever thought you’d be capable of – and he pulled you back against him, the impact of his body against yours stealing your breath away. The cabin around you disappeared, and all you knew was the music, and him.

His forehead dropped down to press against yours, and he pulled you closer with ever circuit around the room. You weren’t even paying attention to your feet now, just letting him move you. His hips were flush with yours, and you gasped when he pressed against you, the evident arousal underneath his pants making your eyes widen. 'Benny…’ You whispered, and he pressed closer, his lips catching yours as he continued to lead you in a slow circle around the living room. The caress deepened as the song came to an end and Benny pulled you down, bending you over. You raised one leg, caught in the moment and the end of the music, his lips stealing every breath you had away.

When the caress ended, he was still holding you, one hand underneath your neck and the other clasping your hand at your waist. The room came rushing back at you, and you suddenly felt ridiculously stupid, but Benny chuckled.

'Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that to you?’ He said quietly, and you stared at him, wide eyed and shocked at his declaration.

'Huh?’

Benny smiled, pulling you upright, but holding you close against him. 'Since the moment I laid eyes on you…’

'Me?’

'Ain’t no other filly’s here, sweetheart.’ He ran a finger down your face. 'And dancin’ with you?’ He grinned, his hand grasping your chin. 'It’s a fine pleasure, that’s for sure.’ He dipped his head, kissing you again, and for a few seconds you found yourself unable to react. But then something clicked inside, and you moved, your arms looping around his neck to return the kiss with fervour. 'I’ve wanted you for a long time.’ He said against your mouth. 'I know you’ve felt it.’

'How?’ You asked, as his hands slid down over your breasts, settling on your waist. His thumb dipped under the waistband of your pants, and you shivered. 'I never -’

'I’m a vampire, darlin’. Means I can sense things. And you’re on fire for me.’ His thumb ventured further down, and you let out a little gasp. Benny smiled, using his thumb to pop open the button on your pants as he used his other hand to turn you so that your back was against his chest. The CD had started again, playing a low tune, and Benny hummed along as he coaxed your pants open further, allowing access to his entire hand. His fingers sought out the hot, wet heat at the juncture of your thighs and you panted, little gasps interspersing every other breath as he made contact with your most intimate parts. His mouth kissed a path along your neck, and although there was a small part of your mind screaming that you were letting a vampire so close, you knew Benny wouldn’t hurt you.

'Benny…’ You managed to form his name on your lips as his fingers brushed over your clit, then moved on. He growled against your neck as he pushed the tip of a single digit inside your wet channel and you cried out.

'So wet. So hot.’ He muttered, using his free hand to push your pants down so that they fell at your ankles. He cupped your breast, and you writhed against him as he pushed his finger all the way inside you, feeling his cock pressed against the small of your back, straining against the material of his trousers. 'So tight, Y/N.’ He added a second finger, spreading you open on his hand, but he was unable to reach the sweetest spot at this angle, and he grunted impatiently, before turning you round again. His hands withdrew from you, before he pulled your shirt over your head. 'I want you.’ He said lowly, kissing you again as he unhooked your bra whilst you stepped out of your pants and shoes. You remained in your panties as he looked you up and down, biting his bottom lip in appreciation. 'You want me?’ He asked, his hand rubbing over his crotch and the swelling hardness there.

'Yes.’ It was a whisper of a word, carried on a breath that was stolen away the next instant by his lips on yours. His hands fumbled with his pants as he pushed you backwards, finding the sofa at the other side of the room. The soft fabric hit the back of your thighs, and as Benny lowered you down, you felt him kick off his pants. He lay on top of you, keeping his weight as light as possible, looking down at you, his eyes dark as he watched your tongue dart out to wet your lips. His hard cock lay heavily against your thigh, and you couldn’t stop your thighs from wiggling in anticipation, wanting him to be inside you.

'Eager, sweetheart?’ His comment came with a smile and you looked up at him.

'Been a long time since I dance with anyone.’ You said coyly, echoing his earlier words, and Benny grinned.

'I’ll lead then.’ He said, and with one single thrust, he buried himself inside your tightness, making you scream and arch your back on the sofa. He didn’t move for a second, allowing you to adjust to his size, but your entire body was buzzing, screaming for release as he held himself still. You gasped, wanting to beg him to fuck you, but no sound came out. Thankfully, Benny seemed to understand what you wanted.

With slow, purposeful strokes, he pulled all the way out of your dripping cunt and then plunged back in, holding you tightly underneath him as you rose your hips to meet his with every thrust. You hooked your ankles behind his back, one hand gripping the back of the sofa tightly as you struggled to hold on, to not cum so quickly. You wanted to savour this, but god, it had been so long since you’d felt anything like this, that you weren’t sure if you could hold back.

'Wanna feel you cum on my cock, darlin’.’ Benny said, and that was it. The tidal wave of bliss you’d been holding back exploded in your belly and your walls clamped down around him, causing him to grunt almost primordially as he continued to fuck you senseless into the sofa. 'Fuck…’ His head dropped to your breasts, and he sucked one hard nipple into his mouth as he kept up the rhythm. You closed your eyes, head thrown back as you rode out your orgasm, trying to catch your breath when you finally found yourself on the way down.

Benny released your breast, kissing you senseless as you placed your palms against his chest, pushing him backwards. He complied, looking a little worried, but you smiled.

'My turn to lead.’ You instructed as he sat back. Standing in front of him, you pulled his legs forward, before straddling his lap. With how wet you were, his cock slid back inside you easily and his head fell back against the top of the sofa at the new, deeper angle of you sat on his lap. After allowing yourself a few seconds to enjoy the full feeling of this position, you started to move, rotating your hips as you moved up and down, using every muscle in your legs to their full potential, holding onto the back of the sofa to stabilise yourself.

Benny’s hands gripped your hips tightly as his cock swelled and pulsed inside you, and you knew he was close. Intent on riding him to his end, you increased the face, adjusting the angle of your hips slightly to provide more friction, and his fingers dug in tightly, making you pant as he fell over the edge. He roared, his mouth open, and his fangs dropping for a fraction of a second as he lost control and pumped stream after stream of cum into your depths. You didn’t stop moving until he was done, and he pulled you close, his face buried in your breasts as you both recovered. Both of you were breathing heavily, sweat covering your bodies. The shirt Benny still wore was drenched, and you smiled as he looked up at you.

'Wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.’ He said slowly.

'Me either.’ You lied, knowing you’d wanted this more than the dancing lessons. 'But I’ve got a couple of weeks before this stupid wedding.’

'Plenty of time.’ Benny grinned. 'For dancing, that is.’

'Yeah.’ You kissed him. 'Dancing.’


End file.
